crow_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred Pennyworth
Alfred Pennyworth, after a varied career, was employed as the Wayne family's butler when Bruce parents Wayne's were killed. Alfred raised the young orphan and reluctantly aided him in his quest to become Batman. His many skills ranged from cooking to medicine - made him Batman's staunchest ally, along with a formal demeanor that grounded the Dark Knight and deflected those who might otherwise suspect Bruce Wayne's true identity. Alfred showed that he cared for Bruce as his own son, one sign of this love being Batman's ally. Alfred stayed with his adopted son without hesitation and continued to aid him in his war. Alfred serves as a mentioned unseen character in Batman: Arkham Asylum, a main character in Batman: Arkham City, the deuteragonist of Batman: Arkham Origins and one of the main characters as well as one of the main deuteragonists of Batman: Arkham Knight. ''Arkham City'' Incident Alfred was Batman's main person for communications while he was in Arkham City, who talked to him mostly and offered advice before Oracle came along into his communications system. Alfred was the one who persuaded Batman to go to Wonder Tower and stop Protocol 10 instead of being uncharacteristic and save Talia al Ghul first, which would have put the lives of thousands of people not just in Arkham City, but also in Gotham, in danger. While Batman was stopping Protocol 10, Hugo Strange sent a group of TYGER Guards to Wayne Manor to find out the rest of Batman's secrets as well as kill his loved ones, which put Alfred in danger, only for him to be rescued by Robin and Nightwing, who easily defeated the TYGER Guards. Personality Alfred is well-mannered, polite, formal and sarcastic. As the butler of the Wayne family, Alfred displays impeccable sophistication and formality, speaking towards others with respect in an articulate manner such as addressing Bruce as "Master Bruce" or "sir". While assisting Batman from the Batcave, Alfred is extremely tech-savvy, relaying information and on the same level, his hacking abilities match that of Oracle. His greatest trait was his devotion towards the Wayne family. He raised Bruce Wayne, who was orphaned after his parents death and became very protective over him. Because of this, he initially saw his desire of ridding all crime in Gotham as a fool's errand and was pointlessly putting his own life at risk. After Bruce saves him from death, recovering from Bane's attack, he began to understand the need for Batman in Gotham, even urging him to go instead of being at his bed-side. His love and loyalty for Bruce was so strong, he desperately encouraged him to locate Mr Freeze's cure in Arkham City, and ignore the other plots occurring. Despite this, Alfred has been more pragmatic at times and is capable of thinking beyond for the greater good. For example he refuses to help Batman track Talia while Protocol 10 was occurring and encouraged him to locate the Cloudburst despite having previously been depressed over witnessing Barbara Gordon's death. Category:Batman